Lucky I'm In Love With My Best Friend
by DawnJuan
Summary: Just some fluffy smutty goodness.


**This is for those lovely Brittana fans that voted their hearts out and got so far. You should be proud :D**

Brittany and Santana were having their usual Friday night sleep over. Brittany fell asleep on one side of Santana's queen sized bed, while the Latina occupied the other. They may have been close and constantly touching at school, but when they slept they never did much out of the ordinary. Just slept.

Santana was pulled away from sleep by the feeling of being crushed. She opened her eyes to see blonde hair on her chest. She felt Brittany's strong arms wrapped around her, squeezing the life out of her.

Santana began to gently caress Brittany's face, while trying to awaken her. All this did was cause Brittany's death grip to tighten. She nuzzles her face into Santana's neck as she pulled the dark haired girl closer to her. Santana couldn't help but smile at the blonde.

"Brittany... Brittany!"

Santana gave her a gentle shake, which finally brought the girl to consciousness. Brittany gave Santana her famous confused expression.

"Is there a ghost?"

The moonlight illuminated the room, allowing Santana to get a good look at her friend. Santana looked at Brittany with confusion before she realized why she asked that ridiculous question. Santana was always good at figuring out the reason Brittany said most of the things she did. Most people would think it was gibberish, but there was actually meaning behind it.

"I woke you, because you were squeezing me to death, not because of a ghost."

"It must have been the aliens controlling me. I don't remember doing that."

"You did it in your sleep, that's why you don't remember."

Brittany finally seemed to catch on to what Santana was saying and she eased her way to the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, Sany."

Santana suddenly grew cold due to lack of Brittany. It wasn't cold in the room, but for some reason Santana ached to have Brittany close to her once again.

"Don't be sorry. It didn't bother me. You can come back over here if you want."

Brittany smiled as she rolled back into Santana's arms. She gently pressed her cheek against Santana's as she got comfortable. Santana began to whisper to Brittany.

"I like being close to you."

"Of course we are close. We are always hanging out."

"I meant I like being physically close to you. I like having your body close to mine."

"Can we sleep like this every night?"

Brittany looked up at Santana with her puppy eyes. There was nothing but innocence in her question. Santana couldn't fight off the smile that was tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Why do you want to?"

"Because my brain tells me to. It tells me to be happy and this makes me happy."

"Of course we can, Britt."

"You are my best friend soul mate. You always get me. I think everyone else is kind of dumb, because they never understand what I'm saying, but you always do."

Brittany cuddled closer and relaxed completely. She had always wanted to do this with Santana. Both girls were quiet for a long while. Santana was sure Brittany was asleep, until the blonde spoke up.

"Sany?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I can't sleep like this."

"I thought you liked this?"

Santana was suddenly confused by her best friend. She was slightly sad. She didn't want to let the girl go.

"That's why I can't sleep. Because I like this too much to go to sleep. I don't want to miss a second of it."

Santana's smile returned as she placed a soft kiss on Brittany's temple.

"You are really cute."

"I'm not sharp."

It took Santana a moment to decipher what Brittany meant.

"Not acute, cute."

Sometimes Santana was blown away by certain bits of knowledge that was stored in Brittany's brain.

"Oh. I think you are cute too, Sany... Does it bother you when I call you Sany? I know you don't like mushy stuff like that, but I never thought to ask if it bothered you, because you normally tell people when they bother you."

"I am fine with it, just as long as no one else calls me that."

It was quiet for a few moments, before Brittany broke the silence yet again.

"You are so mean to everyone, but not me. Why not me?"

"You are different."

"But I'm just a person like everyone else."

"You are special to me."

"But I'm not in special classes."

"Not that kind of special. You are the only person in this world I want to be nice to."

"You're really sweet to me always. No matter what."

"You are the only one who can see my sweet side."

"But why not anyone else? I love your sweet side. I'm sure everyone else would too."

"Do you really want me to be like this with everyone else?"

Brittany thought about it for a few seconds before she answered.

"I don't want anyone else to get to feel this. I don't want to share you. My happy would go away if I had to see someone else being with you like this."

"Exactly. That's why I am this way with only you. I only want to make you happy. No one else."

Santana leaned down to place a sweet kiss on Brittany's neck. It began sweet, but as soon as Santana's lips touched Brittany's skin the blonde gasped, grabbed a fist full of Santana's thick hair, & gently tugged on it. Brittany was caught off guard and couldn't control her reaction of immediately being aroused.

Santana's eyes clouded over with lust at her friends reaction. Her body began to operate on auto pilot. Her lips began to cover Brittany's neck in wet kisses. Santana didn't know why she was suddenly all over her best friend. They never did this kind of thing.

Brittany's soft whimpers were fueling Santana's assault on her neck. Santana got rougher as she sucked and nibbled every inch of skin she could reach. Brittany pulled Santana on top of her & their legs tangled in the process. Santana's thigh accidentally pressed into Brittany's center, but neither girl seemed to care. Brittany gasped and sharply exhaled at the sudden contact.

Brittany's hands reached behind Santana and she placed them on her ass. Brittany began kneading Santana's behind, which caused the shorter girl to loudly moan. It was a bit confusing to Santana, because when anyone else did that to her it only annoyed her. Never aroused her. She didn't care to put any thought into it, because the feelings of pleasure were taking over her body.

"You haven't kissed me."

"What do you think I'm doing right now?"

Santana continued kissing all over Brittany's neck. Out of nowhere Brittany brought her hands up to cup Santana on each side of her face. She looked deeply into her eyes.

"No, I mean you haven't kissed me."

Santana caught on and slowly brought her face down to meet Brittany's. For the first time the girls really kissed. It was soft and sweet. It was everything Brittany had been asking for. Brittany kept pulling away from the kiss briefly to take a deep breath and then she would go back for more of Santana's lips.

The girls finally pulled away from the kiss and rested their cheeks together.

"You were taking my breath away."

Santana's face was quickly flushed. She looked down at her beautiful best friend and smiled.

"Did you know I love you?"

"Of course I know. You just told me."

Santana pressed her lips to Brittany's once more. She moved from Brittany's lips to her jaw. Santana kissed all the way to Brittany's shoulder, which was causing the taller girl to whimper yet again. The sounds she was making filled Santana with butterflies. There was no way she was going to get enough of that sound.

"By the way, I love you too."

"I know you do."

"I really love you. I don't know what words to use. None of them are good enough."

"How about this? Brittany, I am in love with you."

Santana wasn't sure where those words had came from, because she had never known until this very moment how she really felt about the blonde. Brittany's face lit up and she had the biggest smile Santana had ever seen, which caused her to smile back. Brittany wrapped both of her arms around Santana's neck to pull her as close as possible.

"Sany, I've always been in love with you."

"It's because we are soul mates."

"Since we love each other so much, why don't we make love?" Brittany blushed as she asked.

Santana looked her deeply into Brittany's eyes as she thought about the question. Why shouldn't they? She had never made love before. It had to be better with someone you cared for than with some lame drunken jock at a house party. Santana gently placed a kiss upon Brittany's lips and finally responded.

"Do you want to make love to me?"

"That depends. Do you want to make love to me?"

"That depends on what you want."

"I want you, Sany. Do you want me?"

Santana nearly melted at the complete and utter cuteness of her best friend.

"Of course I do, Britt."

"Then make love to me." She whispered with her lips against Santana's.

Santana wasted no time. She firmly pressed her lips to Brittany's as the blonde wrapped her arms and legs around Santana. Neither had been with a girl before, but everything came naturally to them. The way to touch, where to touch, how rough or gentle. The girls were secretly experts on each others bodies.

Brittany gently scratched Santana's shoulders through her tank top. Some nails hitting cloth and some hitting skin. This caused Santana to shiver and moan into Brittany's mouth. Brittany really liked the way Santana sounded when she moaned.

Brittany decided to take charge and roll Santana over. Brittany straddled her and looked down at the beautiful girl beneath her, before leaning down and nipping at her neck. Santana whimpered and began massaging Brittany's thighs. Both girls were breathing heavily and whimpering.

"I want your clothes off. You are so hot when you are naked." Brittany said, slightly out of breath.

"Brittany, you have looked at me naked?"

Santana wasn't all that surprised. Who wouldn't want to look at her. The blonde blushed, but nodded her head to admit it.

"I can't help it. You are so sexy."

"It's ok. I like how you look naked too."

Leaving her no time to respond Santana sat up, taking Brittany with her. She grabbed the bottom of Brittany's tank top and pulled it over her head, revealing two perfect, perky breasts. Santana bit her bottom lip as she stared at them. It would have taken every ounce of her strength to fight off the urge to touch them, so she didn't fight it.

Santana leaned up and grabbed two handfuls of Brittany's breasts and massaged as she peppered kisses all over her collar bones and shoulders. Brittany squeezed Santana's hips with her thighs as her head tilted back in pleasure.

"Mmm, Santana."

Santana smirked as kissed the valley between Brittany's breasts. She had never enjoyed hearing her own name as much as she did now. She circled her thumbs over Brittany's already hardened nipples and watched as the blonde squirmed on top of her.

Brittany grabbed two handfuls of Santana's hair and gently tugged. She tilted her head back and began to shake.

"Please. Santana."

Santana could feel the heat forming between Brittany's legs. She gently pushed the blonde onto her back. Santana swiftly removed Brittany's duck covered pajamas and threw them aside. She would forever be thankful for the fact that her best friend rarely wore panties.

Brittany slowly spread her legs as Santana made herself comfortable between them. The Latina kissed all over both of Brittany's inner thighs as she watched the blondes chest rise and fall. It caused a tingling sensation between her legs, but she ignored it for the moment as she had more important things to focus on. Santana kissed higher and gently scraped her fingernails across the perfect toned legs that could only belong to Brittany. Everything Santana was doing was driving Brittany crazy. She was whimpering from the pleasure and didn't quite know what to do with herself. Her head was slowly moving from side to side as her hands aimlessly grabbed at the blankets beneath her. Santana loved that she had this effect on her friend.

Santana kissed as high as she possibly could and paused before she went any further. She nervously chewed on her bottom lip, because she wasn't exactly sure where to go from this point. She had never been with a girl before. Brittany could sense her nervousness and propped herself up on her elbows. She gave Santana a gentle smile that melted the Latina's heart in the best possible way.

"It's ok Sany. You don't have to."

Santana knew she didn't have to, but she knew she wanted to and even more importantly than that she knew Brittany wanted her to.

"I…I want to. I just don't know how."

Brittany had slept with girls before, so this wasn't entirely new to her. The only new thing to her was the fact that it was with Santana Lopez and the fact that it was making love instead of a hook up.

"Come here."

Brittany curled her finger and Santana crawled her way up Brittany's nude body. The blonde gave her a soft reassuring kiss before pulling away and blushing.

"You need to get rid of your clothes first."

Santana began to blush but covered it up with a smirk. She was in no way uncomfortable being naked. Her body was definitely meant for showing off. She slowly removed her tank top and then eased her way out of her pajama shorts. She watched as Brittany chewed on her lower lip and eyed the shorter girl up and down. Brittany reached up and took Santana's hands into her own and pulled the dark headed girl down onto her back. Brittany eased one of her legs over Santana and parted the Latinas thighs with one of her own. She gently pressed into Santana's wet center.

Santana gasped, reached for Brittany's shoulders, and pulled the blonde on top of her. Instincts took over Santana and she rocked her hips against Brittany's thigh. Brittany moaned at the feeling of how wet Santana was against her thigh. She pressed her lips against the smaller girl's and kissed her deep and slow. She parted Santana's lips with her tongue. Santana gladly met Brittany's tongue with her own and the two massaged them together.

"Brittany. You feel so good."

Santana breathlessly whispered.

"You haven't even felt me do this."

Brittany reached her hand between Santana's legs and slowly entered her with two fingers. The Latina moaned loudly and threw her head back against the blankets. It took all of her energy not to scream when Brittany curled her fingers against her g-spot.

"Feel good, baby?"

Brittany asked with a hint of cockiness in her voice. Santana was suddenly feeling cocky herself, so she reached up and slid two fingers inside of Brittany, which wasn't hard to do considering the amount of wetness that had collected between her legs. The blonde's only response was a very loud whimper. It soon became a battle to see which one could give the other more pleasure. Fingers curled against g-spots and thumbs brushed against clits. Both girls were moaning into each others mouths and breathing even harder than they did during their excruciating cheerios practice. Brittany would finger Santana fast and hard while the Latina focused on rubbing the blonde's clit. They kept switching everything up on one another and soon Santana was giving in to her orgasm that Brittany was causing. Her whole body began to shake as she lost control of it. Her hips were thrusting against Brittany's fingers and she was moaning out the blondes name.

"BRITTANY! I'm… I'm…"

Santana's sentence was cut off by Brittany shakily whispering right against her ear.

"Cum for me, baby."

Santana began to finger Brittany as hard as she could while she rode out her orgasm. It didn't take long for the blonde to finish as well. Brittany sat up, straddling Santana, and began to thrust her hips back and forth as fast as she possibly could. Santana learned from Brittany to curl her fingers fast and hard. Brittany's thighs were shaking and her breathing was coming out ragged and uneven. She closed her eyes and eventually collapsed on top of the smaller girl when the pleasure became too much for her to hold herself up.

Santana shifted underneath her best friend and rested her cheek against the top of Brittany's head. She was still trying to catch her breath. The Latina had never felt anything like this before and she was sure the blonde hadn't either.

"Brittany, you are my everything."

"Really?"

Brittany pulled her head away and looked at Santana as if she were crazy.

"Yes, really. You always have been."

"But I don't see how I am your everything. I'm not a toaster, or a T.V., or a Microwave, or a couch…"

Santana cut off her sentence, because she knew it would have been a very long list had she allowed her to finish.

"Not like that. I just mean I have never needed someone like I need you. You are my best friend and yet you are so much more than that. Quinn and I were always best friends too, but somehow it is different with you and I. It is deeper. We are closer. We always have been."

"That's because we are supposed to get married."

The blonde said it so easily. It was as if she had always known they should have been together.

"Married, eh?"

Santana chuckled at Brittany. Normally a sentence like that would have her running for the hills, but coming from Brittany it seemed right.

"Yes married. We can't have babies and not be married. What would they think of us when they got older?"

Santana laughed at her best friend. Had she not been madly in love with her she would have thought she was crazy and clingy, but instead Santana welcomed the thoughts of spending the rest of their lives together with little Brittany's and Santana's running around.


End file.
